Stars Shine
by SophieNewman
Summary: When a questionable blonde woman arrives in Forks, the pack is suspicious. Emily greets her like an old friend. Celia seems cold and unnatural and bipolar. "I'm a witch." She's a witch- wait, what? Aren't they supposed to be green with warts and fly around on broomsticks as they cackle evilly? Celia doesn't want to get mixed up in this vampire shit, but Jacob wants her to stay.
1. Prologue: Fall For Me

**Prologue****: ****Fall For Me**

What _is going on here? _I thought as I ran through the dark forest, fast. Running for my life. Running away from the cold, white creature who would kill me, destroy me, for good. I couldn't hear it, but I could sense it's terrifying presence, moving silently, fast as hell. It was taking it's time, I knew. Enjoying this. I was no match for this creature. No one -or no thing- could ever be. Or so I thought. Maybe- no, _definitely-_ I could have defeated it if I had even a bit of power left in me. Only, I was exhausted like no one would believe.

_I _hate _defensive spells._

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground, and I heard a couple of _cracks_. I realized that that was the sound of my bones breaking, under the creature that had tackled me; it's inhuman strength was crushing my comparatively weak and delicate body. Through the quickly ebbing shock, I came to the conclusion that I had a couple of broken ribs and broke my left wrist bone. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I never did have broken bones before. But from the descriptions my sisters had given me, there'd been no mention of the burning sensation. The fire, coursing through my body, burning in my veins. The pain, so hot and blinding. I couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel anything other than that.

The scream that had been building up in my throat since the beginning of the chase tore free. I screamed, the pain blinding. I thrashed about wildly, my limbs jerking about, un-coordinated, by body convulsing in on itself, shaking, jerking, up and down, side to side.

My eyes were blurred, with tears of pain and the fire that seemed to exist everywhere. But I could still see the creature - if I could see clearly, now, the first thing I would have noticed were its eyes, crimson and bright; then, its feral snarl; and in the end, its beautiful body, white and vaguely masculine- standing, or, more specifically, crouching, as it growled quietly at something behind me. At least, it sounded quiet to me. I couldn't tell for sure. The roar of the fire drowned out all other sounds.

An equally ferocious - if not a lot more - growl responded. The growl seemed to say, _Leave her alone. She is _mine. I wished I could see who - or what - it was, so that I'd know the horrors that awaited me when the terrible, unbearable pain was gone. _If _it was gone. It felt never-ending. And it _hurt._ The pain was unbearable.

I must have done something to garner their attention, because-

Just then, the other creature, the one behind me, pounced the white figure in the front. Right on top of it. It ripped the white thing's throat off, but, when I expected to see blood -I didn't know why; it didn't have blood - there wasn't any. I just heard a sort of dull ripping sound, and through my blurred vision I saw a body fall, and, with it, heard a soft _thump. _I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw something pale, white, with a shock of black, rolling on the grass a few feet away from the body. Say, a head.

Another scream escaped my throat, one of pain and utter terror. If something could kill that bastard of a vampire, the most powerful creature I had ever seen till now, then surely, my end must be coming now. For, if someone - or something - that could kill something like the vampire, then it must be all-powerful. Ruthless, I would guess. Merciless. Ferocious.

I screamed and gasped as a fresh wave of pain and the realization - the realization that I was going to die (_finally_) - hit. I came to acceptance with that fact. The little bit of hope that I'd survive this, live to see the next day, the hope that I didn't realize I still had in me, shed away.

Then I caught a proper glimpse of the creature that had destroyed the bloodsucking demon. Even through my blurred vision, I vaguely recognized the figure. It was not any of the horrors I'd expected. In fact, I recognized it - as a wolf. It was bigger than most - okay, _way _bigger than most - but it was still discernible. I nearly sobbed in relief, but instead let out another scream. The pain was blinding, deafening somehow. I knew I had a few minutes left.

I did not count on them to show up. I didn't know how they did, either; they just _did _and I was so, so grateful.

Another sharp wave of pain. This one seemed greater than the other. My scream tore through my throat and I just _could not stop._

I wanted this to end quickly. Painlessly. If I was going to die, then I wanted it to be quick and painless, not this medieval torture session that I was being put through now. No, a medieval torture session could never compare to this. I knew it was cowardly, hoping to die peacefully, but I never was all that heroic.

Just then, I felt that I couldn't take it any more. And like that, I felt a deep chasm open up, somewhere deep in my subconscious. It offered me relief from the pain, the burning. It offered me a painless few minutes.

(But it was wrong. The pain would follow, continue to burn me. The chasm wouldn't help me; it would just pull me in deeper, and I knew that, once I went in, I would never be able to back out.)

Still, I was desperate. I think, in a way, I thought it would offer relief, even though I knew it wouldn't.

The pain got worse. I didn't think it _could _get any worse.

That was when I decided; the chasm of darkness stretching below me, around me. I screamed for the last time.

Then I fell.

* * *

**... **

**I just love my new summary. It makes this story seem funny, but it is actually awkward and weird with sucky romance shit and over-reactions and unnecessary drama with a more or less cliché plotline.**

**That makes me love my story so much.**

**(Kind of spoilers below, so old readers can get some clarity. New readers can just skip to the next chapter.)**

**...**

**Edit: 23rd May, 2015:**

**\- Corrected some grammar mistakes, though not really combed thoroughly through the paragraphs.**

**\- Changed some sentences/words. Deleted one or two paras. **

**\- The previous prologue insinuated that she was oblivious to the fact that the werewolves existed; obviously, since that is not the case in the story, I changed it so it adjusted to the course of future chapters.**

**Thanks for waiting for me get my lazy self into gear and attempt to edit this story! :D**

**...**


	2. Leave Me

**Leave Me**

Looking around the airport, I saw yet again the number of people that had come to see me off. My grandmother, and the rest of the coven. Smiling and tear-stained faces of fellow sisters looked back at me. Delia, a particularly close sister of mine, came forward and hugged me tight, and I could feel the wet of her tear-stained cheeks as she put her head on my shoulder. I patted her back soothingly while she said, "I'm going to miss you, Celia. I hope you have... a good time, I guess." She gave a slightly nervous laugh.

I replied, my voice slightly wobbly and face just as tear-stained, "Sure. I mean, it's just a small town, Del. There must be plenty going on there." I tried to make my voice sound playful.

My grandmother's young and vibrant-sounding voice called from behind Delia. "Oh, I think that statement has quite a bit of truth in it. Who knows what the small towns hold? What secrets it hides? For all we know, the problems there can amount to that incident in Cincinnati." I cringed slightly.

My grandmother took one look at my face and burst into delicate giggles. "Oh dear. Sorry, hon, I didn't mean to bring that up." Her pretty face crinkled up as she grinned.

Ah, yes. She was still young and pretty-looking, despite the fact that she _was _my grandmother. She looked about twenty-seven, although she was around five centuries old. Born during the late 1600s, she told me. She had specified, but really, I don't listen very well. She was the oldest witch in our coven. It was Ceciderunt Stellae - which, roughly translated, means falling stars. It was an odd name, yes. And how did this twenty-seven-year old woman turn out to be my grandmother?

It was, in simple words, just a case of tough luck. Two centuries after she became a witch, Contessa Taylor, a lovely bright young woman at the top of her game (so to speak), hooked up with a man whom she had considered to be a 'complete gentleman'. The man left soon after he had discovered they were due to have a child (_that bastard!_). She had a child nine months later, a cute little baby girl called Lilliana. The girl grew up to be an un-extraordinarily beautiful woman who married a busboy she had (literally) crashed into at one of those fancy partied that Contessa always got incited to. They had two children, first a beautiful baby boy, and then a cute little baby girl. That was me.

This ultimately led me to think about my father and the flashes of memory went through my mind and it was like a silent documentary that sent little pricks of pain into my heart.

My family grew up in a good home; my father was caring and sometimes told very bad jokes with a thick-it-was-almost-tangible Texas accent; he quite that despicable busboy job when got the opportunity to work in a bank one of Contessa's old friends owned; my mother was a kind woman who loved us all very much. She was the reason this family was together for dinner every night. We would sit in front of the fire everyday in the evening - till my brother turned seventeen and left.

I was fifteen then. Two years later, we heard news of him. The first time in a long time, really. He had died. His body had never been found.

The emotional surge that I'd felt that day, when my brother had left, was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It had awakened me, awakened the power inside me. The vast expanse of sorrow, rage, anger, confusion, hatred towards the person who had killed him, and most of all, fear, had boiled within me that day, blurring my vision, and it had felt as if everything was tinted in red. I was afraid then, I remembered. So afraid that I had curled into a tiny ball in my backyard, the awakening taking place.

The process did not hurt. In fact, it did not cause any pain or anything remotely hurtful, because you didn't feel anything. Just numbness. The thing was, the awakening had amplified my strong emotions, so I didn't – couldn't - feel anything. It was basically like an overriding of emotion. My brain couldn't handle it, I later learned from Contessa. That's how I became a witch. A strong surge of emotion is all it takes, and bam, the process starts.

The ability to awaken it comes into play at around sixteen years of age; it was almost like the menstrual cycle when you get the ability to have kids, and then the ability to do so come when you come across a certain age.

Of course, in some special cases, it can happen earlier. They could be considered prodigies in any other situation, but the _pain _that you felt to achieve you awakening was something I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. We, unoriginally, termed them the 'early bloomers' or, the more frequently used, 'specials'.

Sometimes, you can awaken it at a later date. The chances of awakening are weaker then, and the amount of _pain_ – it was terrible. Usually, the late ones' magic was very hard to draw on and use, because the younger you were, the easier it was for your body and mind to alter and adapt to the magic. An older mind cannot process it just as easily, and in some cases the mind shuts down and the person becomes nothing more than a vegetable.

Harsh, right? But it's okay, because nobody ever gets a late awakening anymore. The last one was Contessa, and she's phenomenal. See, if you're and older and have had it awakened, and learn to control it… well. You can be nearly unstoppable. The adult mind might be less malleable, yeah, but that's an advantage as well as a hindrance. Since the adult mind is more in-control than the younger ones', your magic is so easy to control and reign in. For the normal ones, emotions can subconsciously unlock the magic and let it leak out, causing a _lot _of damage to everyone around.

To awaken it, one usually faces a life-changing situation that unleashes the little stopper on the bottle your unwanted and wanted emotions are stored into. As the emotion floods your mind, body, soul, a part of you locked deep away just _wakes up._

Then you suddenly have powers you never knew you had.

I was shaken out of my thoughts that somehow managed to become a really long train of instances and explanations when Delia pulled away from me with a watery smile. She saw the probably glaze-eyed look I had and shook her head in amusement. I blinked, then returned to smile. It probably looked crooked.

The rest of the coven smiled and gave their hugs and goodbyes. Then, ten-year-old Sherrie came forward and hugged my waist. She was one of the 'special cases', the ones who grew up too fast. Her parents had died in a car accident just five months ago. The strong emotional surge had awakened her.

She wasn't frozen forever at ten, like it would have been for any of us. Her small body could not handle the magic flowing in her veins and she would not be able to control, so the magic it forcing her body to grow so that it becomes strong enough to be able to wield and control the ethereal energy. It could be around sixteen or seventeen years of age.

Thank the heavens, her mental growth won't be deranged or what not.

After reaching an adequate age, her body would stay frozen like that forever. Contessa had explained that it was because the magic halted the growth of the body so that it would always be compatible with the energy and the magic would stay without dying out.

I sighed, thinking about the fact that this wouldn't have been a life I'd have chosen for my loved ones. Immortality can suck, real bad. The only reason I hadn't killed myself yet was because of my coven sisters.

I slowly detached Sherrie from my waist and knelt down. I gave her a kiss on each cheek and said goodbye, hugging her tight. "I'll miss you, Cherry-topping," I whispered softly against her hair. She gave a nervous sort of laugh, and went back to join Delia in the crowd, letting the others say their goodbyes.

_Too young, _I thought detachedly. _Too young for this. _But, in a way, this was the best option. She was away from those wacky foster homes and orphanages, at least. She had a real home, here, with us.

_And you're leaving that home, _I thought to myself solemnly. Contessa came forward and gave me a quick, short hug. Pulling away, she looked at my face with what could only be described as a grandmotherly love, and said, "You be careful, dear. I do hope you enjoy yourself, and finally finish high school! Oh, and," she said with a wink, "try not to blow anything up." I grinned for the first time in that morning. Then I turned, gave my last goodbyes and hugs to my sisters, then walked further into the building. I checked in and boarded my flight.

_From: Houston, Texas,_ the ticket said.

_To: Port Angeles, Washington._

I was leaving for Forks.

* * *

** ...**

**Edit: 22nd May, 2015:**

**\- Changed some of the paragraphs.**

**\- Added tidbits to the history.**

**\- Deleted some paragraphs and added new ones.**

**\- It is strongly suggested to re-read the entire chapter, no matter if it seems to be familiar or not. I added quite a bit.**

** ...**

**Two fucking chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! **

**… And now I'm gonna go sleep 'cause it's 2:35 in the morning and this is _not _healthy.**


	3. Smile For Me

**Smile For Me**

The moment the flight landed, I switched on my (very ancient) cellphone. I already had ten new messages. I sighed quietly. _They already missed me. _I was just going to complete my high school course at a school that I probably would not accidently burn down! And also maybe take a break from the craziness that is my life in good ole' Texas.

Unbidden, a memory arose in my mind.

It was of me and my brother, when I was twelve and he fifteen. We were running around the backyard of our neat little cottage, me screaming my head off playfully, and him chasing me, hands held out in front of him. We had had so much fun then.

I remembered him leaving, just two years after. I was so damn mad at him. I hadn't come out of my attic bedroom to see him off. When he had come upstairs, I had screamed atrocities at him, filthy stuff for a fourteen-year-old like me. I cringed at the memory. Now I wished I had seen him off, hugged him, kissed his cheeks and told him I loved him and always would, no matter what.

A familiar prickling sensation alerted me to the fact that my eyes were tearing up. Right now. At the airport, with a thousand people around, at the luggage terminal. _Pull yourself together, Celia, _I thought, shaking my head. I stood at the end of the luggage terminal. My baggage was coming my way, and I moved towards it, putting my hands out to grab a hold of it. A voice behind me interrupted my progress.

"Let me." I turned around to find myself looking at a boy - around seventeen, I would guess - moving forward, past me, taking my luggage and setting it on the floor. I politely let him, and when he looked up - or should I say, down; that guy was _tall _\- I smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied, before turning around for a while. As he did so, I thought, _Well. I didn't need help. Did I need help? No. Don't help me. Stupid._

Yeah, I was a sassy bitch. Don't judge me.

He turned around then, with a huge smile on his face, and said, "Hello. I'm Max. What's your name? Do you live in Port Angeles, or are you just coming for a visit?" His eyes glinted slightly in the end, and his face had a look that I didn't like.

So, keeping a (hideously fake) smile plastered on my face that he did not comprehend, I tuned in to his aura. Yes, his aura. I could do that, and I didn't like what I saw. That sounds a bit morbid, no? But, really, I just didn't like people with this aura. It consisted a majority of dark and murky pink color, which signified an immature or dishonest nature. More or less, anyway.

I didn't even think I had to check his aura, really. I could see that he wasn't trustworthy. Just by looking.

Yeah, I had _major _trust issues.

I told him, "Uh, not Port Angeles. Actually, I live in Forks. With my… girlfriend." The boy was so shocked that his face went blank, and I resisted the urge to laugh. I gave the poor guy one last, smug look, before dragging my luggage to the exit terminal.

I stood there, waiting, until I vaguely recognized a battered blue Ford, from the descriptions given to me by Lyla. The person who was driving the car got out, and I allowed a small, excited smile to enter my features. She looked so jumpy, and a bit over-excited, a bright and light pink color pulsing in her aura. I realized then that I was still tuned in to surrounding auras, and quickly tuned out.

Emily Young, our 'correspondent,' made her way across the half-full parking lot, and smiled as she said, "Hello, Celia. Finally glad to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it, but then she pulled me into a hug, and I was taken by surprise. I hugged her back rather awkwardly and pulled away.

Emily Young was a really beautiful looking girl who looked like she was in her early twenties, standing at a height of 5'6". She had the signature black hair, dark almond shaped eyes and copper colored skin that was said to be common among the Quileutes. She had three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extended down her right arm to her hand. The scars did not make her look ugly, or deformed. They actually enhanced her beauty, and she wore those scars with pride, not bothering to hide them.

"Hello, Emily. I assume Lyla told you about me? I mean, I just need a place to stay-" I stammered, and fought the urge to hit myself. _Of course_ she knew that I needed a place to stay. And _of course _Lyla told her about me. Why the bloody else would she be standing here, picking me up? God, I always acted this way around the pink auras. Their giddy energy was contagious.

Emily smiled, unfazed by my stammering. "Yes, it's all good. Do you want to get in the car now? I suspect it's going to rain soon, and we wouldn't want you getting all wet, now, would we?" Indeed, it looked like it would start raining any moment, what with the dark clouds gathered over. I got in the car, easily lifting my heavy luggage bag and dumping it in the back. I slid in the passenger seat and Emily started the car. We rode in a companionable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Jacob

_Emily's coming. Phase back - even you, Jacob - and head over there. We have a guest, _Sam conveyed to the rest of us.

But who exactly the guest was, I never found out. Sam knew how to hide his thoughts from the pack - which was unbearably frustrating, if you ask me.

At the edge of the woods, I phased and pulled on the frayed denim shorts that I normally carried around with me. I heard the sound of paws thudding on the ground behind me. A moment later, Sam and Embry appeared and phased. I respectfully averted my eyes as they changed. I turned around and started to walk to walk towards Sam's place, knowing the other two were following close.

I opened the door casually, as though I were entering my own home rather than Sam's. But then, I spent more time here than in my house, so why not? I saw a smiling Emily in the kitchen, most probably baking brownies for us pack of dogs (pun totally intended). She turned around at the sound of the door opening, and she gave me a small smile before she broke into a grin, looking over my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to see that she was grinning at Sam; she ran over to him and gave him a hug before kissing him. I averted my gaze, feeling an unwanted pang of jealousy.

(If only I had something like that with someone, anyone... Bella.)

Embry waved his hand in front of my face and grinned, saying, "Hey, anyone there? Done thinking about the universe's problems, Jake?"

I smiled slightly and said, "Shut up, Embry."

Emily pulled away from Sam and said, "Embry, Jake, the table isn't going to set itself. Our _guest,_" she stressed on the word, "will be coming downstairs soon. I don't want her to think we're a bunch of careless idiots who can't set a table."

Embry chuckled and I gave a half-smirk, before the both of us made our way to the kitchen, setting up the table. Embry looked up at me and asked, "So, Jake, who do you think is the surprise guest? Another cousin of Emily's? A friend of hers? I really don't know why Sam couldn't tell us." His eyes burned with curiosity, and I'll admit; I was curious too.

Sam's voice called from the living room, "Just so you know, she's a friend of Emily's who's gonna be staying with us for a while before getting her own place. Now, be nice," he added.

Embry and I sniggered. "_Now, be nice_," Embry imitated and I clutched the chair to keep from laughing. A voice to our left said, "I saw that, you know." Embry and I jumped to see a grinning Emily. I just grinned back at her and walked into the living room.

I heard the sound of footsteps on the front porch before the door opened to reveal Paul, followed closely by Jared. Paul took one look at me and said, "Back from ogling the leech lover?" I stood up, and felt the massive vibrations wracking though my body, telling me that I was going to phase.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," I managed to grind out. Paul just sneered and was about to retort when Sam got up and threw him a sharp look.

"Shut up, Paul. Jacob, go take a walk. Now," he added threateningly.

"Gladly," I agreed. I stormed out of the house, slamming the door hard behind me, probably cracking the doorframe. I heard Sam sigh from inside, but ignored it. I disappeared into the woods, and, once I was a good deal out of sight, I phased, not even bothering to undress.

* * *

Celia

We stopped in front of the tiny house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

The moment the both of us stepped outside, I grabbed Emily's arm. "Listen to me, Emily. You have to _promise _me not to tell anyone - not even your fiance - about us. Lyla placed her trust in you, and so have I. Will you promise?"

Emily stared into my eyes truthfully, and said, "Promise."

I sighed in relief. "Besides," she continued, "everyone has their secrets, right?"

I smiled at her, and said, "Yes, indeed."

We walked into the tiny house, and Emily told me, "Your bedroom's upstairs, first door on the left. The one opposite it is the bathroom. I think you'd better go and refresh yourself; we're having company."

"Oh?" I asked, interested. "And who are they?" I asked with a tone of innocent curiosity.

Emily hesitated for a second before saying, "Just some local boys that work with Sam."

I nodded understandingly, then said, "Well, I think I'd better get settled in. See you in an hour!"

I suppressed a sigh again. Those overly cheerful pink auras rubbing off on me again. _Get a grip._

And now, I seem to be talking to myself too.

I smiled at Emily before she disappeared in the kitchen. Sure that she wasn't in sight, I silently levitated my luggage up the stairs, opening the door to my bedroom and setting my bags down beside the doorframe.

I looked around the room. It had periwinkle blue walls, faded. On the wall opposite to the door was a window, which was approximately the size of half the door. Over the window hung a pretty dreamcatcher, made of eagle feathers and beaded with multicolored beads. The single-person bed was pushed against the adjacent left wall of the window. A double-doored oak closet stood on the right adjacent wall of the window. Overall, I liked this room. Although, I might have to brighten the color of the walls and fix the creaky wooden floor.

I opened the stained closet and proceeded to put all my clothes from the case. I opened the suitcase with a wave of my hand and, with another flick, flew the piles of neatly folded clothes to the closet, arranging them properly in the shelves. Finally, I levitated a small, beautiful, intricately carved wooden box from the near-empty suitcase.

I set it down on the bed and slowly expanded it to its normal size. Then I opened the metal lock on the side of the trunk and lifted the lid. I smiled in contentment as I saw my old possessions arranged neatly in the chest. A feeling of nostalgia hit me, and I rested my head in my hands. I quickly closed the trunk, deciding that I would go through the contents and memories later on. I floated it into the closet, leaving it in the roomy space at the bottom.

I heard the sound of a door slamming hard, and jumped.

_What was that all about? _I thought as I changed out of the clothes I'd worn through the flight. Shorts and a tank top sounded perfect. I pulled my hair into a braid, then looked around the room, sighing, before exiting, closing the door quietly behind me.

I guess it was time to meet the family.

* * *

**...**

**Edit: 24th May, 2015:**

**\- Changed some words.**

**\- Deleted some sentences.**

**\- Edited the encounter with the weird boy at the airport.**

**... **

**Review? ^_^**

**...**


	4. AN: An Innocent Declamation

Hello, readers!

No, don't freak out.

And sorry, this isn't an update.

I read the first two sentences of this story and _cringed._

So, this story is gonna be seriously edited, and then re-posted. Maybe I will actually have the chance to plan a proper plot and not just follow the storyline like before. Or maybe not. Meh.

I hope you're not mad at me.

I've been reading so many fanfictions and watching new shows and it just kind of changed my perspective on things. I realized that Celia was kind of borderline Mary-Sue, and I hope to change that. I realized that my chapters had no proper planning and were just... _ew._

I have read so many new, spectacular things. Compared to other writers... I feel so pathetic. My story feels awful. The initial confidence I had when I first started writing this story and I got my first follow have faded away.

I want to create a better story.

**I'll be deleting chapters from chapter 4 onwards (which has been replaced by this AN). Then the AN will be replaced, again, by the new chapter 4, and then you'll be getting updates for the edited chapters. The first three chapters have already been updated, so yeah.**

So. See you all later?

* * *

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**Maiannaise: **Thank you! I'm so glad it did. :)

**Kittyandtwilightlover1234: **Haha. I'm sure you wouldn't.

**KSave: **Hmm, everyone taking the imprinting? You mean the witches...? Because the wolves already kinda know... I dunno about the witches (they'll probably self-combust :P). But I will enjoy writing bitchy, weak little Bella's reaction... hehe. (sorry if you're a fan of Bella.)  
Haha, Jake to be privvy to seeing them play around and be themselves - as witches - will probably not happen (you saw Celia's reaction to him seeing her 'monster' form in the beginning, right?). But if it does, it will probably be on accident... or not. Whatever. ^_^  
Thank you! I'm glad you like it. :)

**Lucy Greenhill: **Thank you! :) I appreciate the review!

**Angels And Mercenaries: **Hello, ole' buddies and ole' friends. ^_^  
Woah, you laughed. Now, for that, I am flattered. :)  
Okay, thanks for your opinion. I'll make sure to edit the seating arrangement part and make it less descriptive/boring. :P  
Oooh, thank you for the compliment, my dears! You certainly did feel generous while writing this review, did you not? ;)  
Thank you for the (generous) review! :D

**green angel01: **I'm glad! Thank you for your review and your awesome opinion. :)

**sugarishfreak:** HEY! 'Sup? Ehehe, sorry. I was just waaaaay too busy and lazy to update. :P  
And as for PM… why don't you send me one?  
And, yeah, sorry for the huge pause in the story. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track soon. :)

**Fangirling007:** Heeeey! Haha, thank you sooo much! I'm so glad!  
* ducks under missiles * Ah, NOOO! MY ULTIMATE WEAKNESS! SPARE MEEEEE!  
(I do hope you can wait for the story to start progressing again. :))

* * *

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS! :D

Ciao!

~ Sophie


End file.
